The Last Secret
by waverlywicth
Summary: After everything is out and gulity are locked up, what will happen whe the last secret is found out? The secret not even Alison knew.
1. Chapter 1

I sat across the street watching as he walked out the doors a free man. The so called proof they had was thrown back in their face. A confession from another solved the mystery we lived out. I watched as he embraced his family. Then his eyes caught mine. Things changed that second. I felt the need to walk away. So I let my feet carry me down the street. "Where are you going?" I heard the voice that haunts my dreams. I turn around and see his perfect face.

"Anywhere but here." I answered as I looked into his eyes.

"Then why did you come?" He asked. What do I say?

"I don't know." I said as I looked at the ground. "It was a mistake. You should go. Jenna is waiting for you." I said.

"Why do you have to be this way? After everything I have been though all I want is." He stopped as he looked at me.

"Is what?" I asked.

"My Aria back." He said. "I just want the girl I love back." He said as he looked me in the eyes. Next thing I know his lips were on mine. I found myself lost in the memories of love and the feelings I try to ignore.

"I can't do this." I said as I pulled back.

"Why?" He asked.

"You know why." I said as I walked away. Tears fill my eyes. I walked into my house. My father was sitting in the living.

"What is wrong?" He asked as He jumped up.

"Just leave me alone." I said as I ran up the stairs. I slammed the door to my room. I took a box out of my closet. I spread the pictures and letters on the floor. Letting the memories of that summer come back to me. My tears stain a letter where he had written "With all of my love." Below he signed his name: Toby.


	2. Chapter 2

_Aria,_

_ Why do you have to be this way? I know you know that Jenna meant nothing to me. Just please give me another chance. I love you. And I know you love me too. Feelings like that can't be faked._

_ With Love forever,_

_ Toby_

The words from his letter were burned in my head. I read it three times before sticking it in my textbook and walking to class. I watched his face as I walked past him. He was right I still loved him, but I can't risk the pain. Spencer and Emily caught up with me. "He's back." Spencer said. It's amazing that after all we went through they were still clueless about my last secret.

"I noticed." I said as we walked into the classroom. And even through my eyes were glued to my book all class, his letter was the only thought in my mind. I remember every moment of that night. All I wanted was my jacket, but I got so much more. I can still picture him over her. How could he do that to me? I was such a fool. Still am.

"Are we still meeting up at you're house?" Emily asked as we packed up our books and headed for an exit. The end of the day is the best.

"Yeah. Dad and Mike are leaving as soon as we get home, so anytime is good." I said as we walked down the hallway together. I looked out of the corner of my eye and there he stood again. Part of me wanted to smack him. The other part wanted to kiss him. When can I have a normal life? Anyone. I guess never. I drove home. Walking in the door I nearly tripped over the boys bags.

"I'll call you when we get to New York." My dad said as he got into his car. I watched as they pulled out of the driveway. It wasn't long till Spencer and Emily showed up.

"What are we going to do today?" Spencer asked as she dropped her overnight bag on my sofa. This is going to be a long night.

"I don't know. You two came up with this idea." I said as I turned the television on. The news was on. They were talking about Toby's release and Ian's upcoming trial. Why can't I escape him today? I quickly turned the television off.

"I was watching that." Emily said as she looked at me funny.

"I just can't handle anymore." I said as I sat down on the sofa. That's the truth. I need out of here. "Let's get some dinner." I said as I stood up.

"The grill sound good?" Emily asked as I grabbed my purse. That was his hangout.

"Yeah." I answered softly as we walked out. The grill was empty. I sat silent was Spencer and Emily discussed everything from music to the latest update on Hanna. I was off in my own little world and they didn't even notice. That was until he walked in the door. His eyes locked with mine as he sat down on the other side of the restaurant. "I think we should go." I said as I got up.

"Why?" Spencer asked. Why? What do I tell them?

"It is too uncomfortable in here." I said as I placed money the table of our meal and a five dollar tip. I quickly headed for the door. Emily and Spencer followed behind me. Most likely only because I was their ride back to my place. I drove as fast as I could. When we finally got in I told them I was going to change and I will be down in a few. They were practically at home at that point. I went up to my room and to my surprise there he was. "I see you remembered how to sneak in." I said as I shut and locked the door behind me. I turned my radio on so Emily and Spencer wouldn't hear him.

"I remember every detail about me and you." He said as he moved closer to me. "Why won't you hear me out?" He asked.

"You slept with Jenna." I answered coldly.

"Jenna was a mistake." He said. "She was going to tell your friends about us."

"So you slept with her." I replied as I sat down on my bed.

"Yes." He said shamefully.

"This doesn't make any sense." I told him as he sat down next to me.

"It might not. I am sorry for my mistakes." He said. "I just want a second chance. I want to be able to prove myself to you. To let you know that I have thought about you everyday since that night." He said as he placed his hand on the side of my face. "I love you. Please say you still love me?"

"I can't." I said as I moved his hand.

"When are you going to stop lying to yourself?" He asked. I remained silent. "See. You love me. Just admit it. Let us try again."

"I don't want to get hurt anymore." I said.

"I promise I won't hurt you." He said. "Just let me love you." He said as he leaned closer. I didn't resist as he lips touched mine. I actually kissed back. He pulled away. Stared into my eyes.

"I love you." I said as I wrapped my arms tightly around him.

"I knew you did." He said as he kissed me.

"You have to go though." I said as I pulled back.

"Why?"

"Emily and Spencer are down stairs." I said as I stood up. "Tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

I can't say I was having fun at our little sleepover. Mainly because every thought in my mind was of him and even worse I couldn't tell them. I couldn't even focus on one of my favorite movies. I fell asleep on the sofa only to dream about him. When I got up Spencer and Emily were still sound asleep on the floor. I had a text message from him: I will pick up at six. – T. I couldn't help to smile at that. This is the feeling I missed most. The feeling of butterflies and fear of getting caught. My Toby feeling.

Waiting for Emily and Spencer to leave took forever. All they wanted to do is talk. I mean it's understandable we are teenage girls, but hey I have a guy coming here in like four hours. I have to look perfect for him. And here I sit in my pajamas listening to Spencer talk about Alex. Not right! "You okay?" Spencer asked me as she paused her story.

"Yeah. Totally." I lied to her as I looked at them. Why do they have to be so freaking happy? Okay, that was a little mean, but they need to leave.

"I see what's wrong." Emily said. "I told you Kevin on the swim team thinks you're hot. I'll give you his number if you want."

"I'm fine. Stop trying to hook me up." I told them as I rolled my eyes. Then my phone went off. I pulled it out of my hoodie pocket. One new picture message. It was the lake. At the bottom it read: A hint from me to you. Can't wait to see you. – T.

"Who is it?" Emily asked. Neither of them could see the message.

"Mike." I lied again. What am I doing going for a world record? Pull yourself together Aria.

"Oh." Spencer said disappointed. Tell them! No, don't! I think they have doctors for this kind of thing. I just sat there as they chatted about random crap. Come on! Leave!

An hour passed and there we still sat. "I better get going." Spencer said as she looked at her watch. "Alex and I are going out to dinner." She said as she started to gather bags. I said my goodbyes and watched as they pulled away. Then I ran upstairs.

Getting ready took forever, but here I am five before six sitting on the sofa. Hair tied back, simple back tee, and shorts. My shoes sat in front of me ready to be slipped on when that door opened up. As soon as the bell rings I jump up and practically run to the door. I opened it up to find him standing there. I found myself falling into the spell of his eyes. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said as I closed the door behind me. "I can't believe we are doing this." I said as I noticed his bike in my driveway.

"I know it's unreal, but I promise we're going to do this right this time." He said as he tossed me a helmet. I held on to him as he drove off. This was so right. Even if it is suppose to so wrong. He took me to the other side of the lake. No one really came over here. I have no clue why, it is so much prettier over here. But, hey it's nice to sit by the water alone. I felt his eyes on me as we walked along the shore. Then he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. "Are you sure we are doing the right thing?" He asked as he looked out at the water.

"Why are you asking that?" I asked as I looked at him.

"I just want you know what you are getting yourself into. You know what the town will think. You know what your friends will think." He said as he stared into my eyes. "Are you sure you want that?" He asked.

"No one wants that, but I need you." I said as I wrapped my arms around him. "I can get though anything if you are by my side." I said as I looked at him.

"Then why didn't you tell them today?" He asked.

"How did you know that?" I asked back.

"I know you." He replied.

"I can't do it alone. Like I said I can do anything with you by my side." I answered. "Alone I am weak."

"I'll never leave you alone." He said as he pulled me into a hug. "I promise." He said.

"This town needs a little shake up." I said as we sat down.

"Of course. All the housewives need something to talk about." He said with a laugh.

"I miss this." I said as I looked out at the water.

"Who wouldn't miss me?" He asked as he leaned closer.

"Anyone who didn't know this part of you." I said as he continued to move closer. Soon enough his lips covered mine. And I found myself caught up in the magic of his kiss. I wish we could stay like this forever. But, moments like this can't last forever.

"I love you." He said as he pulled away.

"I love you." I said as I looked in his eyes. We spent an hour by the lake. Just enjoying time together. Then it started to get chilly. I am not dressed for the cold.

We pulled into the driveway of his house. I watched him as started to the door. "No one is here." He said as he led me to the door. I sat down on the sofa, while he disappeared down the hall. "Here this should warm you up." He said as he handed me a blanket. I wrapped it around. It was so warm. "Straight out of the dryer." He said as he sat down next to me.

"I swear you plan for these things to happen." I said as I moved closer to him.

"Like I said, I know you." He said with a goofy smile.

"Why do you keep doing this?" I asked as I laid my head on his chest.

"What?" He asked.

"Making me fall for you." I answered.

"Because I am miserable with out you." He said. "I can't risk losing you again." So, sweet.

"You're going to make me cry."

"Fine. What do you want to eat?" He asked.

"I'm not really that hungry." I replied.

"Pizza it is." He said as he started to get up.

"No, stay here." I said.

"Someone is bossy today." He said as he sat back down.

"We have almost a year to make up for." I replied.

"Now this is the girl I fell in love with." He said as he turned on the television. I could have stayed there forever, but I didn't want to be there when Jenna got home. Avoiding her was a goal in my life.

I watched form the living room window as he pulled away. Then I slipped into my pajamas and spent my night dreaming about him.


	4. Chapter 4

It's almost unreal to be pulling in to his driveway blasting the radio. I saw him looking out the upstairs window. I check my make up quickly before he comes out. I can't help to smile at him when he opens the door. "Morning love." He said as he got in. I watched him carefully as he put on his seat belt. "I hope you had a good time last night." He said as I pulled out of the driveway.

"Every second I am with you is like a dream." I told him. He just smiled at me.

"Love is great isn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered. "You know we could just blow off school." I said as I looked at the lines of cars and buses. I saw Mike with his friend Jake standing at the edge of the parking lot. Emily and Spencer were walking towards the main entrance.

"Too late we are already here." He said as I parked. "Ready?" He asked.

"Don't leave my side." I said as I leaned over and kissed him.

"I won't." He said as we both opened the car doors. Soon enough I felt hundreds of eyes on us as we walked towards the school. He had his arm around me. And surprisingly the stares didn't bother me. I was in heaven in his arms. This is where I am supposed to be. "I love you." Toby whispered to me. I just smiled and stared into his eyes for a minute.

"You always have to make me feel special." I said as he held the door open for me.

"Everyone is staring." He said softly.

"Let them." I said as I looked at him. He just smiled. I stopped at my locker. As a rummaged for my book he just wrapped his arms around me and next thing I know I am caught up in a kiss. "What are you doing?" I asked softly as I pulled away.

"Giving them something to talk about." He answered softly.

"I love you." I told him as I grabbed my book.

"Good because I am nuts for you." He said as I shut my locker. He walked me to my class before going off on his own. I sat there for a couple of minutes before Emily and Spencer came in.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Emily asked me as she came in and sat down. "This is the Toby that you thought killed Allison."

"You guys don't know the whole story. You don't know him the way I do." I told them better the class started. I went the whole day with dumb questions and stares. But, at the end of the day it didn't matter I had Toby there to say everything will work out.

"We need to talk" Emily said as she caught up with me and Toby at the end of the day. "The Grill ASAP." She said.

"They get weirder each time I see them." He said as we got in the car.

"You want to come?" I asked.

"I would, but I don't think guys are allowed at ya-ya sisterhood meetings." He said with a laugh. "Are you going to cut your palms?" He asked joking.

"You make it sound like we are a cult." I said as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"Well, you are so brainwashed you forget Mike was suppose to go home with us." He said.

"Shit." I said as I turned around. Once I was back in the parking lot I saw Mike standing at my parking spot. I stopped for him.

"You forgot about me." He said as he got in car. "How do you do that?" He asked as he slammed the door shut.

"It's been a long day." I answered as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"Dad doesn't know about him does he?" Mike asked.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

"This should be fun." He said with a smile.

"I am so glad that I don't have a little brother." Toby said as I pulled up to his house.

"No you have Jenna. And don't think I can just over look that." I told him as he got out.

"I don't want to know what that was about." Mike said as he moved up to the front seat.

"You're too young for that story." I told him as I pulled out of his driveway. "We are going to the Grill." I told him as I pulled out of Toby's driveway.

"I have no say in this?" He asked.

"No." I said as I drove. I had to think of what to tell them. Where did the story really start? What should I leave out? Or should I tell them everything? God, Aria what have you got your self into.


	5. Chapter 5

I sit in the car just thinking of what to tell them. I remember the night everything began just like yesterday. Even though over two years passed by. I just thank god that he was there for me.

_ After a bus ride and an hour walking I ended up two towns over on in a dark alley way. Just trying to figure out life. What do you do when all you know is crumbling at your feet? Could I ever look at him again? I look up at the dark sky for a moment. I could only wonder if my answers were somewhere out there. I turned the corner and that is when I realized something wasn't right. There was a man standing a couple feet away. He was wearing a black hoodie and some ripped jeans. I didn't see his face too well, but his eyes screamed evil. I walked faster as I passed him. No words were spoken. Just his hands grabbing at me. I looked around no one was there. Then I screamed . I heard my voice carry yet no one came. I tied to get away. I got my self backed up in a corner though. I felt his hands come down on me and then I heard a voice. _

_ "Leave her alone." I heard a voice so familiar, yet so far out of my mind. I watched as evil eyes was knocked down. I remember being picked up and carried away. A couple streets down we were safe. He put me down and I saw his face. I never thought that Toby would be my white knight. "You okay?" He asked as he looked at me. _

_ "Thanks to you." I said as I looked at him. I noticed that he had a small cut on his arm and a few bruises starting to form. "What about you?" _

_ "I'll be fine. Let's get you home." He said._

He was my hero still is. The only problem is that he stole my heart for life. I guess he is stuck with me. I remember the first time he made me know he was there for me.

_We were hanging out in his room. I was looking over his music collection. That's when I came across a mix CD that said "The Aria Project". "What is this?" I asked. _

_ "I am working on that for you I can't seem to get it right though." He said as he looked at me. I put it in and went to sit next to him on the bed. The first song to come on was an Outfield song. I loved it, but would never admit it to anyone. I just smiled and looked at him. _

_ "You know me so well." I finally coked out as I looked at him. We had only been hanging out for awhile, but I find myself falling for him. I want to kiss him, but nothing felt more right than when he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer. _

_ "You're amazing." He whispered as he looked at me. It wasn't a kiss, but it was all I needed to know he felt the same way._

I knew we were meant to be. Now I just have to get everyone to accept us. That would be some task. I guess it's now or never. I get out of the car. I take a deep breathe before I walk through the door. It's time to lay it all on the line.


	6. Chapter 6

I felt like Spencer and Emily were staring into my soul as I sat down with them. We were sitting in the booth back by the bathroom. The one where you can see everything, but can hardly been seen from the main dinning area. This was our booth, mine and Toby's that is. I remember our last 'date' here. I even remember what he ordered a pork sandwich with no tomatoes and a side of cheese fries he so kindly shared with me. He was wearing a Pink Floyd t-shirt with a heart sticker on the sleeve, I had placed it there at school when he pulled me into the juniors closet with no notice. I found it amazing how a die hard eighties rocker fan sat in front of me debating the future of Lady Gaga. _"I am telling you she is going to be around for a while." He said with a laugh as I just stared at him. _

_"Want to make a bet on it?" I asked as I looked at him. _

_"What do you want to bet?" He asked as he looked at me. _

_"If she comes out with a new and successful album in a year, I will go to Bennies and dance on the bar to Just Dance." I said with a laugh. Bennies was the one college bar that didn't card. Toby and I went there a lot just to watch people act like fools. _

_"I like that idea, a lot." Toby said as he smiled at me. He reached over to switch the song that was playing on his iPod and handed me a ear bub. "Now tell me what you think of this?" He asked as he turned on a new song. I just laughed at the sound of Katy Perry's voice. _

_"I thought you are supposed to be some sort of rock and roll bad ass." I said with a laugh. "This is blowing that."_

_"This song reminds me of you." He said as he reached for my hand. The song was Fingerprints and honestly I loved it. It was me. I have never been one who wants to just blend in. _

_"Toby." I said as I looked at him. "I love you." I said as I looked at him. _

_"I love you too." He whispered as he flipped the page of the history book we had in front of us. That was our cover. I was his history tutor. "So, what about those Greeks?" He said with a laugh. _

_"Toby you're in American History." I said with a laugh. _

_"I knew that. I just wanted to see you smile. I love your smile. It's perfect just like the rest of you." He said with a smile. _

_"Stop that." I said as I looked at him. _

_"What?" He asked as he looked at me._

_"Looking at me that way." I said as I looked at him. _

_"You know you like it." He said with a laugh as the song changed. I was thrown off by the sound of Pocket Full of Sunshine. I laughed as I looked over to the window._

_"Shit, Ali is here." I said as I looked at him._

_"The shed in twenty." He said as he put his book in his bag._

_"I will be there." I said as I looked at him as Ali walked in. _

_"Aria!" She called as she saw me walking out. "What are you doing here?" She asked._

_"Tutoring." I answered with a weak smile. _

_"Lame, I will see you tonight at my place right?" She asked as she looked around the room._

_"Actually my mom wants me home for dinner. Family night." I said as I looked at her. "I will make the next one." I said as I walked away. I headed home, but didn't stop I had other plans._

"Earth to Aria." Spencer said as she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, I was thinking." I said as I heard Lady Gaga's Edge of Glory playing through the restaurant. Shit, I guess I have a bet to uphold. I found myself giggling at myself.

"What is so funny?" Emily asked.

"Oh, nothing you would get. Just this song." I said with a smile.

"Right, Aria have you went completely nuts?" Spencer asked. "I mean I have known you for a long time and this isn't you." She said as she looked at me worried.

"You must not have known me too well, you never figured out that Toby and I were dating." I said as I looked at her. "For about a year before Alison died." I said as I looked at them.

"What the hell? Why didn't you tell any of us?" Emily asked as my mind traveled to Toby's shed. _It was one of those moments that I want to hold on to forever. We were dancing in the middle of the room to a country song that Toby said he just loved. He was really weird with his music choices that day. "You know if Ali ever figures this out, we will never be this way again." I said as I held on to him._

_"Alison has no heart. She just doesn't understand." He said as he pulled me closer. _

"Alison just won't understand." I said as I thought of that moment. "Toby is the nicest, sweetest person I have ever known." I said as I looked at them.

"But he was looking in the window the night of the Jenna thing." Emily said as she looked at me.

"No he wasn't. That was a warning. Alison knew something was up that was supposed to make me end things." I said as I looked at them. "He wasn't charged for it. I talked to the Police said I saw someone in the woods."

"How the heck did this happen? You two never talked expect for when you tutored him." Spencer said.

"He was just there for me when no one else was." I said as I thought about the bus ride I took after I saw my dad with her. "And I never actually tutored him. It just gave us an excuse to see each other in public." I said as I looked at them.

"I just don't get it." Emily said as she sat back in her seat. I heard her phone go off. "It's Hanna." She said as she looked at it before answering. Hanna had left about a month ago to follow Caleb in his search for his mother. They found her in California and that's where they are living for the moment. "You heard right." Emily said before handing me the phone.

"What the hell is going on?" Hanna asked from the other end of the line. "Toby? God, Aria come on." She said as I heard Caleb in the background saying "Be nice Han."

"You guys just don't get it." I said as I handed the phone back. "Maybe it was a mistake to believe that you could just support me." I said as I got up. I went out to my car and I drove to the lake. I sat there looking out at the water. I just felt alone. It had been a year since I felt this way. It was the night I saw Toby with Jenna and Alison was killed. I came here that night too. I had took my dad's car, he was to busy grading papers to even notice. I remember sitting here in this spot crying as Avril Lavigne blaring on the radio. The song was I Can Do Better, but I knew that wasn't true. Toby and Alison were the two building blocks that held my life together. With out them I fell to pieces. I think that was part of the reason my parents were so happy to go to Iceland. At least there I had a chance of moving on and until the other day I thought I had. I was in denial I always loved Toby. I remember spending day after day looking at everything I had left from him. There was a letter from my birthday that Toby first wrote down his feelings for me. I used to sleep with it under my pillow hoping that it would bring him to my dreams. My Toby, not Jenna's.

"You know if you want to run away you are supposed to go somewhere no one knows about." Toby said as he knocked on the window. "Spencer came looking for you." He said with a smile as he opened my door.

"Oh, sorry." I said as I looked at him.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked as he reached his hand out to me.

"I am sure Spencer wasn't nice." I said as I got out of the car.

"She wasn't horrible." He said with a smile. "But she was worried to death about you."

"I shouldn't have left like that." I said as I looked at him.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked as I shut the door.

"Not really, right now I just want to hug you." I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Okay, but we don't have much time. Your father invited me to dinner." He said as he rubbed my back.

"You up for that?" I asked him.

"Of course, because I told you we are doing things right this time." He said as he looked at me.

"Well, Saturday we are going to Bennies." I as I smiled at him.

"I would love that." He said as he leaned down to kiss me. This was one of those perfect moments that you wait a life time for. One of the almost perfect moments that last forever. Maybe because with Toby I had found paradise.


	7. Chapter 7

Have you ever wondered why movies make the scene where the father meets the boyfriend so tense and awkward? Well, I never realized it before, but it is actually that way. I felt so bad for Toby as he sat there at the dinner table across from my father. "So, Toby how did you meet my little princess?" My dad asked as he stared at Toby.

"We meet at school." Toby said as he looked at my dad. "We were friends for a long time before we made the decision to date." He answered as he looked at me.

"How are you grades?" My dad asked.

"I am in the Honor Society, does that answer your question." Toby answered. "Sir, I promise you that I will not hurt your daughter. I know it might be hard for you to understand, but I love her with my whole heart. To be honest thinking about her is the only thing that got me through this past year." I felt myself tearing up as he spoke. "I would fight to the ends of the earth for her safety. I just want you to know that." He said as he grabbed my hand and looked at me.

"I believe you." My dad said as he looked at him. Then it was quite for a minute. That was until the doorbell rang. "I will get it." My dad said as he got up. "Aria, Hanna is here and she has bags!" My dad called from the doorway.

"Aria!" She yelled as she came into the dining room. I just walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Hanna, are you back home for good?" I asked as I looked at her.

"God no, but my folks are getting remarried to each other." She said as she looked at me. "We're home for till the weekend."

"We're?" I asked.

"Caleb is outside walking Cupcake." She said with a smile.

"She brought a dog." My dad said with a fake smile that had I will kill you written on it.

"I told her to call first." Caleb said as he walked in carrying what appeared to be a very small poodle.

"It's okay. You two are staying with your mother, right?" I asked as I looked at Hanna.

"Of course, but I just wanted to see you first." She said with a smile. "Oh, Toby is here." She said as she looked around the room.

"Nice to see you again, Hanna." He said as he looked up at her.

"Well, sit down you two. I will go get you something to eat." I said as I looked at her. "Toby will you help me?" I asked as I looked at him. When we got to the kitchen I just smiled at him. "Back door is right there if you want to run for it." I said with a laugh.

"Okay, then take my hand." He said as he smiled.

"Are you serious? But, I can't." I said as I looked towards the other room.

"I promise we won't go far." He said as he looked at me and held out his hand.

"Okay." I said as we walked out into the back yard. He was right we didn't go far. We sat on the hood of my car and just talked. "You were wrong." I said as I looked at him.

"About what?"

"We always thought that we could be like this after everyone knew." I said as I looked at him.

"I know that." He said as he looked at me.

"I love that things can be this simple." I said as I looked at him.

"You do know everyone in there is watching from the window." He said with a laugh.

"Let them. This just feels so right." I said as I looked at him.

"I know it does." He said as he leaned in to kiss me. I found myself caught up in his kiss as I noticed the clouds roll in. Before our lips parted we were soaked to the bone. "You did always say kissing in the rain was romantic." He said with a laugh. I wanted that moment to last forever but it was cold. We walked into the house to see everyone gathered in the living room.

"See anything good?" I asked as I looked at them.

"Oh, we were just looking at to see where Cupcake messed." My dad said with a weak smile.

"I know what you are up to." I said as I looked at him. "You don't have to worry about me." I said with a smile.

"Well I do, come on girl we got to get you cleaned up." Hanna said as she pulled me to the steps.

"I guess, I will be back." I said with a smile as she pulled me upstairs. She pulled me into my room and then wrapped me in a big old Hanna hug.

"I am so sorry for early. I was crabby and tired. We have been driving forever." She said as she held on. "I get it. He is your Caleb." She said as she looked at me. I smiled at the thought of that.

"Yeah, I guess he is." I said as I looked at her. "I just love him more than anything else in the world." I said as I smiled.

"I am happy for you." She said as she looked at me. "But, girl we have to make fix you up." She said with a laugh. She walked to my closet and started pulling at my clothes. "Here try this." She said as she tossed me a black shirt and jeans. "Simple Aria, but it hugs you in all the right ways." She said as she looked at the bottom of my closet. "I have never seen this box before." She said as she kicked my Toby box.

"It's my Toby box." I said as I changed for her.

"How sweet." She said as she kicked it back into place.

"Okay, are you happy now." I said as I looked in the mirror.

"Hold on one more thing." She said as she walked over and pinned my hair up. "Perfect. Now go make his heart leap out of his chest." She said with a smile.

"Hanna, I have missed you." I said as I hugged her again.

"I know." She said with a smile. "But, Caleb really likes it in California." She said with a smile.

"I know." I said as we walked down stairs. This was a start. I had a friend on my side again and Toby's eye glued to me as he smiles. This is perfect. This is how it should have been the whole time.


End file.
